Mika's Days
by Mizuki Hayashi
Summary: Two years after Mika was left by Yuu, when he was still living with the vampires. Read Mika's thoughts and daily life. His hatred for all things. And his love for his Yuu-chan.
Mika's Diary

"Yuu-chan is safe, he is safe now. That's all that matters." Thought the burdened little blond boy, moments after he was abandoned to die along with the rest of his family. Well, except for Yuuichirou, he is free and away from the vampires for good.

Several vampires searched the group of lifeless orphans to find Mikaela's limp yet still alive body, struggling and crying on the cold plain floor. Queen Krul Tepes embraced the boy, planning how she could use him in the future. Leaning in closer to the small boy, she bit her tong spilling drops of blood onto Mika's face. Her lips parted for the impact of skin touching skin, forcing her own addictive blood into him.

Mika's scared, bright blue eyes widened, pushing away from the ancient beauty on top of his weak body. Feeling a greater life force pump into him, strength almost unimaginable, he froze as his injuries healed in record time. And again he could finally feel his right arm, it had been reattached to him while in shock. Mika was now a baby vampire, his fear had come true. He was a _vampire!_

Two years past... Mika hadn't drank any human blood, he was surviving on the queen's blood. Oh it tasted good but it wasn't enough to live on. He could probably survive a few more years at the most. A few years to find Yuu.

Mikaela hated the humans, after finding out the terrible things they have done to his family and are still doing to Yuu. Experimenting on little kids who had no idea whats going on, who were so naive they could trust anybody. It made him sick thinking about it.

He also hated the vampires for killing his family, for treating people like animals on a farm, like livestock! But don't humans deserve it? For all they've done. No these are children, they haven't done anything. But they would of once they'd grown up, anything for power and control. Not Yuu though, he was different. Yuuichirou would never hurt others and knows most have suffered enough already.

Mika couldn't except reality. He couldn't except that this was the reality he lived in. Away from Yuu, stuck underground with monsters. If only he hadn't planned to escape with everyone, perhaps they would have all made it out if they tried another day. He seriously regretted that day, every second of his life he regretted it.

Every time he slept he would dream of his family, Yuu. Mostly Yuu and wonder how his life was at that moment. How different it would be if they both escaped together. Would they still be friends, a family? What if he had already made friends? Falling into their slippery trap, to never let him go. No, Yuu would never fall for that-though he could some times be very stupid-not after what he'd gone through.

Mika would give up everything to just be able to dream of Yuu for eternity, if that was all the time he could spend with him. Though he had a far more desperate desire than to just dream of him. He longed to meet him again, after two years of loneliness. Two long years of darkness, vampires, livestock and hunger for blood. Longed to touch, to hug, to tease, to ruffle Yuu's hair. Would they ever meet again? Yes they would! Mika would make sure of it some how. But for the time being he would have to focus on staying alive.

It was about time to visit the queen again, to stock up on her... blood. To last another week of torture. Mikaela huffed and shivered at the idea of drinking Krul's delicious yet poisonous blood again, and made his way to her majesty chambers.

The underground streets were silent, not even echos of sound. The livestock-children-were probably all inside eating or sleeping now. The cave ceiling shone ember, ruby, emerald and amethyst, one of the only things that kept Mika calm, redirect his mind to the beauty only for a few moments.

Climbing the hundreds of stairs to get to the underground palace, Mika cut all emotion out of his face except one. Show no emotion, no feeling, but anger. The hatred he felt towards all things on this planet but his Yuu.

"Going to her majesty to have another taste of her glorious blood, my dear Mikaela?" Ferid femininely, irritatedly said from behind him. Ferid was the one who killed Mika's family two years ago, tricked him into steeling his map and try to escape just so he could feed on them. This evil being was Mika's true and worst enemy. The 'thing' he most hated.

Mika stood still, remembering not to roll his eyes or show any irritation on his pale, tired face. Trying to ignore him, he started moving at faster pace.

"Have you still not given up on you're beloved princess, Yuuichirou-chan?" Changing the subject to provoke Mika's angelic face. That stopped Mika from taking another step. Why would he always call Yuu 'his princess' or 'precious'? Mika did know why, to piss him off, and it really did. He would not let him talk about Yuu like that, not let him win, and never let Ferid have his way.

Keeping a calm, cool face he replied only with; "Do not talk about Yuu-chan like that." His voice trembling on the inside yet cold and serious out side. And that was just how he wanted it.

Although Mika couldn't see Ferid's fair face he could most definitely sense him smile a malicious grin.

Queen Krul's blood was almost too overwhelming again to resist the urge to drink straight from her veins. But he managed. Collecting drops of deep blood into tiny cylinders, only to hate himself even more for drinking it.

Mika couldn't stand being anywhere near Krul for any longer, he needed to walk, to think, he needed to escape again. He flashed past the palace, down the cold stone steps and into the open village space. To be alone once again. Mika could only think of one thing at that moment in time. To rescue his Yuu from the humans, to save him from the lies. He vowed to himself that he would, one day.

"I'll save Yuu-chan."


End file.
